


Soft Caress

by Rougescribe (MLGroves)



Series: Nalu Love Fest [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, NSFW, Reciprocation, Romance, Sex, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu just wants to learn everything about Lucy- Lucy doesn't understand why he woke her up. Lime/Lemon Content for the Tumblr Nalu Love Fest Prompt 2: Foreplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Caress

Natsu couldn’t sleep. Not from or even too much energy. No nightmares plagued him, in fact, he was near passed out from exhaustion not six hours ago and he had slept peacefully. When he woke up -for no reason other than an intense need to use the bathroom- he had been well prepared to fall into the comfort of Lucy’s pillows once again and drift off to dream land.

That was before he had looked at her with the moonlight glowing off her skin from the window. Now laying beside her had lulled Natsu into a near hypnotized state as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took and every scrunch of the nose she made while dreaming. When the blonde had snuggled closer to his warmth, curling herself against him as her legs tangled between his, all need for sleep left him.

She was just too beautiful while she slept. Silent except for the odd mumble, quite unlike her usual robust self when yelling at him each morning. The furrow of her brows was softened and her skin was smooth. Well,as smooth as it could be while littered in tiny marks caused from Natsu’s teeth and lips. A fanged grin came out at the memory as he recalled every heaving gasp and sigh that had escaped her from his touches.

His fingers had brought her to such a high she had clenched him tight enough to drive his body heat through the roof. It was a fire Natsu was quickly becoming addicted to. The taste of her on his tongue was far more enticing than the best fire he could have and the way she writhed above him as he had hammered into her had been a song he could listen to for hours. Now, however, he only heard her careful breathing and he could barely hold back the urge to start his explorations anew.

Their earlier activities had been too quick. Too impatient. Too driven by lust and Natsu wasn’t a patient man. He knew this. Why wait when he could get what he wanted right then? But, it felt unsatisfying. For once, Natsu wished he had taken his time while he had her bent over the bed post, screaming.

As her breasts pressed against him in some poor attempt to readjust herself, Natsu felt the delicious burning in his abdomen again and groaned. How could he sleep with her tempting him even while she slept? Lucy could truly be a temptress- as long as she wasn’t trying too hard.

When a soft sigh escaped her, breathing out his name, the control in his mind snapped and Natsu stiffened. He was an impatient man, after all, why couldn’t he take what he wanted right now? Why couldn’t he have her again? Caressing her face gently, she smiled against his palm cementing his decision. With gentle movements most didn’t believe him capable of, the dragonslayer moved himself above her, hovering with his legs straddling her hips and his hands beside her face.

The change in heat seemed to transfer to Lucy and he couldn’t tell if her groan was disappointment at the loss of her pillow (his arm) or the practical fire that was now above her instead of nestled against her side. Natsu ignored this and lowered his nose to hers, taking in her scent like a drug. _She always smelled so nice…_

“Lucy….” He whispered her name and almost winced at the reverent tone he took. If any of his guild mates could hear him now… Gray especially, he’d never live it down. He shook the thought from his head even as he let his hot breath ghost over her cheeks in chaste kisses. He wouldn’t let his fear of the Guild’s reactions affect him, not while she was here beneath him. He brought his lips to her forehead and dragged them down along her jaw, slowly coaxing her awake. The soft touches brought another sigh from her and his heart leaped when his name issued forth once again. Gliding his touch to the side of her neck and ears, he smiled against her even as his fingers began to tangle in the tresses of her golden hair.

Natsu had only just decided to nip along her collar bone when Lucy’s soft breathing finally broke into a tiny gasp and her eyelids fluttered open. Hazy from sleep, she blinked wearily at him and he continued to grace her skin with loving grazes. “Natsu….?” Her voice was hoarse from sleep and their earlier passion. It served to tighten the coil in his stomach even further. “What…are you doing?”

Lucy punctuated her confusion with a yawn that he wasted no time in taking advantage of. Abandoning her neck, he kissed her deeply with his mouth dominating hers and tongue drawing her out from slumber. “Couldn’t sleep…” he breathed against her mouth, grinning as she began to respond, tentatively raising her fingers to glide along his pectorals until they gripped his shoulders.

A pleased hum rose from her throat as she brought him down for another languorous kiss, but paused when her eyes finally caught sight of the time. Pushing him back with a firm hand she stared at her partner in exasperation. “Seriously, Natsu? It’s four in the-” his next kiss forced her to finish her sentence a few seconds later, “morning. Couldn’t you…” he kissed her again, “wake me,” and again, “later?”

Returning to her neck, the fire mage grinned at her raised pulse and flicked his tongue against her sensitive skin, still colored by his teeth hours ago. She gasped, arching towards him despite her words and he laughed against her skin that was slowly heating up to match his own. “No. I couldn’t.” He said simply, moving further down to drag his teeth along the swell of her chest. “I needed to listen to you breath and watch you move while I do this.”

When she cried out to his teeth hitting a particular favorite spot of hers, he knew he’d won. “I need you, Lucy.” The final nail in the coffin and the daze in her pupils was no longer from the throes of sleep, but something far more instinctive.

“That’s right, Lucy,” Natsu breathed, voice deepening to a low growl, “Just enjoy yourself right now.” He gave her no time to respond as he partook of her body, palming her flesh in his hands and strumming her like a finely tuned instrument. He delved into her curves, worshiped her skin and pushed her down when she tried to do the same.

He took his time with her. Fastening his mouth on her as she whimpered and keened and his teeth found purchase in more places than he had found the night before. He dragged himself down her legs, tickled her toes until her moans joined with laughter before bringing himself back up again to hold her hips down as he dined on her: memorizing every taste and sound she made as he slowly brought her to completion.

When Natsu finally decided to let her clench him between her legs, Lucy was already shivering, fisting her hands into his hair and pleading with him to, “get on with it!”

He didn’t give her what she wanted. Instead he drifted back and forth, from her inner thighs to just above the pearl she craved for his mouth to engulf. Natsu took in her scent again, dizzy from her sheer need for him and straining against his own self control. He wanted this. Needed this. To remember, to memorize, and he took it as a challenge to hold himself back for as long as he could.

When her agitation grew to a breaking point and Lucy snapped in wanton cries, he almost came undone, but the moment she spouted, “Natsu- please!” Followed immediately by, “God, I love you!” he finally gave her what she wanted. Releasing his grip from her waist she moved against his mouth as his calloused fingers danced upon her, pulling out his own groans at how she clenched and ground herself against him. She rose and fell from the precipice, following his pace until her eyes were clenched to near tears and his name the only sound escaping her lips.

And when Lucy came, legs clamped around him and body drenched in sweat, Natsu swore to himself that he’d finally found heaven.

He kept the thought to himself and drifted back to her side again. Natsu watched her as she regained her breath and as her dilated eyes returned to normal. He studied her as he had while exploring her and felt pride swell up in his chest. His back and arms were now covered in marks from her nails and her less than gentle heaves were a sign of his success. This- this is what he had missed. This is what he had wanted.

He could sleep now and be happy- even with the obvious sign of his arousal pressed against her side. “Don’t you fall asleep on me.” Lucy’s rasping voice brought him from his thoughts and he sheepishly smiled at her. “Not after that you selfish boy.”

Amused, and if not slightly baffled, Natsu tilted his head and chuckled, “Selfish? How was that selfish you weirdo?”

Her cheeks were red still, flushed and her fingers were twitching. “You woke me up for that, dummy- that’s why you’re selfish.”

“But you can go to sleep now.” He argued, suddenly frowning. Did his little weirdo really have to ruin the moment? She sat up, glancing at his body from the head down and she licked her lips. Immediately he realized why she was being so strange. Narrowing his eyes darkly, he allowed the growl of his voice to resume again. “or were you wanting something more?”

It didn’t take long for Lucy’s own wants to win out over her embarrassment as she allowed her fingers to glide across his skin- smiling when it caused his muscles to quiver. She gripped him within her small hands gently, testing out the feel of him and he bit back a moan.

As he blinked at her, growling harshly when her lips suddenly touched his skin, Natsu realized that Lucy was probably just as awake as he had been. “I think it’s time to explore you now, Natsu.”

She kissed him then and they were swept under the passion of gentle caresses and teasing until the sun was peeking through her window. It found them then, blankets askew and basking in the others heat.


End file.
